Anemic
by KuroItami
Summary: Eine Geschichte, eine Liebe... Das alles anders als erwartet, haerter, voller Luegen, die nie enden und das Vergessen tritt ein, weil Schmerzen verdraengt werden.Was bedeutet schon Liebe...Kann man jenes nicht immer anders sehen? Draco X Hermine
1. Ohne Herz und Seele

_Vorwort:_ Hello Leutz! Ich muss euch warnen, das die Story am Anfang etwas brutal sein kann... aber das muss so sein, damit Hermine so wird wie ich sie brauche und damit die Ereignisse die ich beschreiben werde so passieren wie ich geplant hatte... Also nette erschrecken und daran denken, das sich das alles zu einem Pairing zwischen _Hermine_ und _Draco_ entwickelt! ... Ja, und wenn euch die FF nicht gefällt... ja, dann gefällt sie euch halt nicht... Ist ja logisch aufkopfhau 

Würde mich über Kommentare freuen, ob negativ als auch positiv... naja, hoffen tue ich ja auf positive, aber negative kann man ja nicht vermeiden...

Also, viel Spaß auf jeden Fall!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Anemic_

_Ohne Herz und Seele_

Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in ihr Fleisch, während er ihre dünnen Armgelenke fest gegen die kalte und dreckige Mauer hinter ihr drückte. Sie schluchzte und hielt die Augen fest geschlossen, wollte nicht in seine braunen Augen sehen, in denen sie nur Schmerz und Hass erkennen würde.

Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen, Tränen der Sehnsucht und der verloren gegangenen Geborgenheit, nach der sie verlangte. Sie hatte es aufgegeben zu schreien, denn keiner würde ihre Angst wahrnehmen, sie schützen und keiner würde sich die Mühe machen sie aus ihrem düsteren Verlies zu befreien.

Das Stroh unter ihren Beinen riss blutige Striche in ihr junges Fleisch, sie verdrängte den Schmerz, versuchte ihn zu genießen. Kälte berührte ihren Körper, der nicht geschützt war vor dem kalten Nebel des Winters, der durch die Fenster strich. Sie trug nur ein dünnes Hemdchen, durchsichtig im Schein der Morgensonne. Er befleckte ihren Körper mit Schmutz, strich mit seinen begierenden Fingern über ihre Wangen, strich die Tränen von dannen. Sie spürte wie er lächelte, ein dreckiges Lächeln. Sie spürte es, weil sie wusste er würde es tun, er tat es immer. Seine Hände glitten ihren Hals entlang, verharrten auf ihren Schultern, blickten auf die verblassten Spuren der anderen.

Er war nicht der einzige der es mit ihr tat, der sie befleckte, ihre Seele brach. Ihr Körper war voller Spuren, Spuren der Triebe deren, die nach dem verlangten, was unnahbar war. Sie war einst unnahbar gewesen, war so rein wie das Licht, abgeneigt der Finsternis. Sie hatten ihr das Licht genommen, nun war sie frei vom Reinen und befleckt mit Schmutz. Seine Hände griffen nach ihren Brüsten, fassten sie an, ohne Liebe oder Zuneigung, fassten sie einfach nur an um den Trieb zu stillen und nach ihm würden es weitere tun, bis er wieder kam. Seine Lust war gestiegen.

Er zog ihre Taille nach unten und spreizte ihre Beine. Sie wusste was kam, sie wusste was sie fühlen würde. Sie hielt die Luft an, wollte nicht den Geruch des Todes in sich einfangen, den er verströmte, nach dem sein Körper roch. Er hatte gemordet, jeder von ihnen hatte es getan und wenn sie nicht mehr zu gebrauchen war, würden man sie ebenfalls töten. Nach diesem Tag sehnte sie sich, nach dem Tag ihres Todes, nach dem Tag, der alles beenden würde.

Er drang in sie ein, stimuliert durch ihr Schluchzen, dem unterdrückten Flehen. Ihre gedämpften Seufzer drangen durch die Handfläche ihres Vergewaltigers, suchten sich den Weg zu jemandem der sie verstehen würde…. Aber sie dachte nicht daran, dass der Tag kommen könnte, an dem sie erhört werden würde. Sie hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben zu warten, aber ihre Schreie, ihr Seufzen und ihre Tränen hatten es nicht.


	2. Ein anderer Mann

_Vorwort: _So, neues Chapter... hoffe es gefällt euch!... Ist auch noch brutal... aber die Spannung baut sich langsam auf.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Anemic_

_Ein anderer Mann_

Sie lag im Dreck. Nie hätte sie gedacht so tief zu sinken. Sie war einst eine hübsche, starke Frau gewesen, voller Stolz und Hoffnung. Sie hatte gedacht große Dinge würden sie erwarten, sie hatte geglaubt die Welt bereisen zu können und nun lag sie im Dreck. Staub und Stroh, gemischt mit feuchter Erde nannte sie ihr Schlafgemach, umgeben von Nebel des Winters hauste sie.

Ihre Arme wiesen blaue Abdrücke von vergangener Gewalt auf, während Beine und Rücken mit dünnen Linien von vertrocknetem Blut übersäht waren. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Sie hatte das Gefühl als müsse sie das Sehen nachholen. Sie hatte die Augen in letzter Zeit oft geschlossen gehabt, aus Angst zu sehen wovor sie sich fürchtete. Nun war sie alleine, ein stiller Moment, getrocknete Tränen, keine Berührungen, sie war einfach nur alleine. Sie konnte die Augen geöffnet halten, sie jedoch noch soweit aufreisen und würde dennoch nur eine beklemmende Dunkelheit wahrnehmen.

Um ihre abgemagerten Beine schlangen sich kalte Ketten, die sie gefangen hielten. Die letzten Tage hatte sie sich geweigert zu essen, in der Hoffnung der Tag ihres Todes würde schneller eintreffen als geplant, schneller als es die Männer, die ihr all das antaten, wollten. Es würde sie glücklich machen in den letzten Augenblicken ihres Lebens zu sehen, wie etwas so geschah, wie sie es nicht gewollt hatten und sie würde den letzten Atemzug genießen und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen sterben. Andererseits hoffte sie ach nur soweit abzumagern, um nicht mehr attraktiv zu wirken, so das sie die Lust verließen, aber daran glaubte sie nicht. Diese Männer waren von einer makaberen Lust angetrieben, einer Lust die sie nur dann verspürten, wenn der andere litt und Schmerzen empfand.

Es ekelte sie an zu spüren, wenn die Männer über ihr verkrampften, es war ein schreckliches Gefühl, so gut es auch für die anderen sein mochte. In ihrem Verließ befand sich ein kleines Fenster, durch das morgens ein wenig Licht einfiel. Durch die gefesselten Beine konnte sie jedoch nicht auf die andere Seite ihres Gefängnisses gehen um zu sehen wie die Umgebung außerhalb des Gemäuers war. Sie lag nur, konnte nichts anderes tun, nur wenn sie kamen, wurden ihr die Ketten aufgeschlossen, damit die Männer mit ihr tun konnten was auch immer ihrer dreckigen Fantasie entsprach. Sie lauschte, das war etwas was sie konnte, sie konnte nur lauschen und liegen, aber hören konnte sie bereits ziemlich gut. Sie nahm bereits de Schritte war, die um die Ecke bogen, zurückhaltende Schritte, Schritte einer Person, an die sie sich nur wage erinnern konnte… Damals hatte sie die Augen verbunden und wurde hier her gebracht. Diese Schritte hatten sie begleitet, sie konnte sie jedoch mit keinem ihr bekannten Gesicht verbinden.

Es verging nur ein Moment, in dem die Schritte verharrten, vor der Tür weilten, bis der Schlüssel von außen im Schloss gedreht wurde. Gebannt starrte sie auf die Tür, wollte sehen. Sie wollte nur sehen wer kam, welches Gesicht sie erwartete, bevor sie die Augen schließen würde. Die Tür wurde quälend langsam aufgeschoben, sie knarrte und quietschte wie ein jaulender Hund. Ein Licht blendete ihre Augen, sie erkannte nur Umrisse einer recht großen Person. Als sie sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte erschrak sie, da sie nicht erwartet hatte ihn je wieder zu sehen. Das letzte Mal hatte sie ihn im sechsten Schuljahr gesehen, eher unfreiwillig als gewollt. Bei ihrer Heimreise waren sie mit ihren Koffern gegeneinander gestoßen, bevor sie aufbrachen in die ersehnten Ferien. Zwei Wochen darauf war sie hier.

Er wirkte verstört bei ihrem Anblick, hatte wohl nicht erwartet sie hier vorzufinden. Sie wusste nicht wie sie aussah, es gab keine Spiegel, aber sie dachte sich, dass sie keine Schönheit mehr war. Begraben unter all dem Schmutz, den fettigen und zerzausten Haaren, der abgemagerten Figur müsste er Mühe haben sie wieder zu erkennen, aber sein Anblick sagte, er wusste wer sie war. Seine kalten grauen Augen zeigten zum ersten Mal einen anderen Ausdruck als Hass, aber dieser Blick schmerzt ihr mehr als jeder Hass der Welt. Er hatte Mitleid, sie wollte aber kein Mitleid von ihm. Seine schon fast weißen Haare waren nicht wie vor zwei Wochen streng nach hinten gegelt, sondern hingen ihm strähnig ins Gesicht. Er wirkte älter und trug ein schwarzes, sehr vornehmes Hemd und eine schwarze, eng anliegende Jeans. Was sollte man anderes von ihm erwarten als die Farbe des Todes? Silberne Armketten zierten seine starken Arme. Wäre sie nicht in dieser Lage gewesen hätte sie ihn attraktiv gefunden. Sie versuchte zu sprechen, doch kein Laut drang aus ihrem Hals, nicht einmal ein leises Krächzen. Er trat hastig näher und kniete sich neben sie, während er ihren Oberkörper nach oben presste. Sie war schockiert, hatte nicht erwartet dass er sie mitfühlend behandelte. Sie blickte nur zu Boden, ihr Haar hing ihr strähnig ins Gesicht. „Mein Gott, Granger, was hat man dir angetan?" Es war schon fast ein Flehen nach der fehlenden Antwort. Mit brüchiger und heiserer Stimmer wiedergab sie" Hat man dir das nicht erzählt? ... Du gehörst doch zu ihnen, zu den Todessern!" „Sie… sie haben gesagt sie schlafen mit dir" „Sie spielen mit mir… meinst du. Sie sind die Katze, ich bin die Maus. Sie dürfen alles mit mir tun was sie wollen. Wie blind bist du um das nicht zu bemerken?" Hermine hätte sich nicht zugetraut soviel Mut preiszugeben, aber ihr gegenüber saß Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Sie hatte nie Angst vor ihm gehabt, selbst jetzt, als sich heraus stellt, dass er ein Todesser war. „Ich war auf Reisen… Ich hatte einen Auftrag außerhalb dieser Mauern!" Es klang wie eine Entschuldigung. „Wo sind wir hier Malfoy… Bitte sag es mir" Malfoys Miene erstarte. Mitgefühl und Schuld war aus seiner Aura verschwunden. Er ließ sie los und erhob sich, mit kaltem, hasserfülltem Gesicht. Hermine hätte wissen müssen, das es nur der Moment war, der ihn erschreckt hatte, vor dem, zu was Todesser alles fähig waren. War er dann im Grunde so schlecht, wenn er damit nicht zu Recht kam, oder würde er sie selber als Spielzeug benutzen? „Das werde ich dir doch nicht sagen, du jämmerliches Schlammblut!"

Hoffnung verblasste erneut. Er wurde unruhig und ging auf der Stelle. „Was tust du hier Malfoy, wenn du nicht einmal wusstest was man hier mit mir tut?" „Man sagte mir ich solle mich abreagieren… Um ehrlich zu sein wusste ich nicht einmal das du mich erwarten würdest." „Worauf wartest du dann? Ich kann dir nicht weglaufen… Also tue, weshalb du gekommen bist!" Ekel durchzog sein Gesicht, etwas was Hermine verletzte. Sie hatte sich gewünscht diesen Effekt auf die anderen zu erzielen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund tat es ihr weh, das Malfoy sie nicht wollte. Er ging auf sie zu und presste seine Lippen hart auf ihre und packte nach ihren Beinen um sie auseinander zu drücken, ließ jedoch wieder von ihr ab und kehrte zurück in den Stand. Draco hob seine Hand und bedeckte damit seine Augen, bevor er murmelte es nicht zu können, aus dem Kerker rauschte und die Tür hinter sich zuschlug. Verzweifelt blickte Hermine ihm hinter her. Draco war eine Person die sie kannte. Eine seltsame Leere entstand, als sie bemerkt wie sehr sie jemanden brauchte den sie kannte und mit dem sie sich unterhalten konnte. Aber es schmerzte noch mehr in ihrer Brust an dem Gedanken dass er sie nicht berühren wollte. Jeder hatte sie berührt, sie gewollt, auch wenn sie es nie verstanden hatte… Noch weniger verstand sie warum er sie nicht wollte.

Tage vergingen und sie dachte an ihn. Hermine hatte noch nie in einer liebevollen Weise an Malfoy gedacht, jedoch entstand in ihr neue Hoffnung, dass er sie befreite, mit sich nahm. Es war unsinnig, jedenfalls erschien es ihr so, aber das Gefühl zu hoffen, lies sie durchhalten, lies sie wieder träumen. Seit sie gefangen war hatte sie nur noch Alpträume, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem sie nicht mehr schlafen wollte. Irgendwann hatte sie aufgehört überhaupt etwas zu träumen. Sie hatte oft davon geträumt wie die Todesser sie mit sich genommen hatten. Sie hatte in der Küche ihrer Eltern gesessen und Kuchen gegessen, als es ihr vorkam, wie wenn die Zeit still gestanden hätte. Sie wusste auch nicht ob es ihr nur so vorgekommen war, denn sie erinnerte sich daran, das die Zeiger der großen Standuhr ihres Vaters aufgehört hatte sich zu bewegen. Schreie drangen an ihr Ohr und sie wollte aufstehen und nach ihren Eltern sehen, aber ihre Füße wollten sie nicht tragen. Sie war gestürzt und lag mitten auf dem Boden, starrte wie gebannt auf die Tür. Zwei Männer waren hereingekommen, hatten sie packt und gefesselt. Während sie die Wohnung verließen sah sie als letztens die leblose Hand, die hinter der Couch hervor schaute und das Blut an der Wand. Dann wurden ihr die Augen verbunden und es war still. Sie war in dem Kerker auf dem Boden aufgewacht und seither hatte sie nichts anderes als die kalten und feuchten Steine des Gemäuers gesehen.

Sie dachte an Draco, dachte an ihn, wie sie es früher nie getan hätte. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie ihn gern und das obwohl er nichts getan hatte, was sie dazu veranlassen hätte können. Sie lauschte jeden Tag nach seinen Schritten und heute hörte sie sie erneut. Aufregung füllte ihre Brust. Sie fragte sich was er tun würde, was er sagen würde. Die Tür wurde hastiger geöffnet als bei seinem ersten Besuch und dieses Mal schloss er sie. Sein Blick war starr, entschlossen und strenger als sie es an ihm kannte. Er öffnete seinen Gürtel und Hermine schluckte. Wie gebannt beobachtete sie, wie er seine Hose öffnete und auf sie zu trat. Er packte sie im Genick und riss sie schmerzhaft nach oben, um sie gegen die Wand zu drücken. Tränen füllten ihre Augen, aber sie wollte vor ihm nicht weinen. Er küsste sie, nicht hart wie er es zuvor tat, sondern sachter, behutsamer. Sie schloss trotz dessen ihre Augen, so wie sie es immer tat und wartete auf das, was sie bereits kannte. Er küsste ihren Hals entlang, küsste ihre Brüste. Sie war es nicht gewohnt ebenfalls an dem Spiel mit einbezogen zu werden. Die anderen Männer taten nichts, was ihr gefallen könne, aber sie schätzte dass es seine Art war sich zu erregen. Er strich ihre Schenkel nach oben und verharrte, als er merkte, dass sie keine Unterwäsche trug. Er streichelte sie an ihrer empfindsamsten Stelle und kam näher auf sie zu. Er würde sie gleich nehmen, Hermine hielt die Luft an, aber Draco bewegte sich nicht. Hermines Hemdchen war nach unten gerutscht und legte die blutigen Spuren frei. Draco verharrte an ihnen. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah wie er seine Faust ballte und erhob. Er holte aus und schlug hinter ihr gegen die Mauer, Hermine zwischen sich. Sie sog den Duft seiner Haut ein, er roch nach Zitronen. Sie war ihm nahe. Ein seltsamer Augenblick zu bemerken wie gut er roch, während er laut fluchte und immer wieder gegen die Mauer schlug.

„Warum ich Malfoy?" fragte sie leise, nach langer Zeit. Er hatte lange auf die Wand eingeschlagen, bevor er von ihr herunter kroch und sich ihr gegenüber an die Mauer lehnte. Er wirkte verstört. Es machte sie nervös sich gut zu fühlen, obwohl er sich schlecht fühle. Er war ruhiger geworden, hatte die Zeit vorher laut geschnauft und nach Luft gerungen. „Weißt du das nicht bereits Granger?" Sie nannten sich nicht bei ihren Vornahmen. Er spürte keine Zuneigung zu ihr, das dachte sie jedenfalls, wahrscheinlich nur Mitleid und deshalb tat sie es ihm gleich und nannte ihn beim Nachnamen.

„Ich kann nur raten, aber ich möchte den wahren Grund" Das Böse setze ich gleich mit der Dunkelheit, das Gute mit dem Licht. Das Böse verfolgt immer das Ziel das Gute auszulöschen, es gab immer diesen Kampf um die Macht. Stets war ein Gleichgewicht an beidem vorhanden, aber wir wollen das Gute brechen, das Licht erlöschen. Ihr seid die Kerze und wir die Dunkelheit, die die Flammen verschluckt." „Aber eine Kerze spendet Licht…" „Irgendwann erlischt sie" „Und irgendwann kommt der Morgen" Malfoy musterte Hermine interessiert. „Du warst immer dieses brave Mädchen Hermine, die Freundin von Potter. Dich zu brechen bedeutet Potter zu brechen und irgendwann herrscht nur noch Nacht. Du bist ein Inbegriff des Guten, kleine Streiche zählen nicht. Das ist an dir so interessant für die Todesser, Granger. Das Gute zu bezwingen und das machen sie auf scheinbar grauenhafteste Art. Eine Frau zu vergewaltigen… Das bleibt ein Leben lang in deinem Gedächtnis… Es prägt dich… Auch wenn du mich behandelst als wäre ich dir lieb, Granger, ein Mann wird dich nie wieder berühren können, ohne dass du zusammen zuckst… Und du hast mir gegenüber nur Mut, weil du gesehen hast, das ich dich nicht benutzen kann!" „Warum kannst du es nicht, Malfoy?" „Es macht keinen Spaß. Du bist hilflos, bemitleidenswert, kannst nicht weg. Du sitzt in der Falle und jagen kann ich dich somit nicht. Ich bin ein Jäger, Granger. Ich will nur haben, was ich mir selber erzwungen habe. Deshalb solltest du mich fürchten, Granger. Kommst du je hier raus, werde ich dich fangen und dann… gehörst du mir!" „Ich werde hier niemals raus kommen… wenn sie mich nicht mehr brauchen, werden sie mich töten. Warum sollten sie mich frei lassen, das macht keinen Sinn!" Draco blickte ihr in die Augen. Hermine bemerke ein zaghaftes Lächeln, aber sie wusste nicht ob es freundlich gemeint war oder ob er sie einfach nur als lächerlich empfand. Sie schwiegen sich an, aber musterten sich. Wieder bemerkte sie seinen angeekelten Blick und wandte ihre Augen von ihm ab. „Was wirst du jetzt tun Malfoy?" „Was sollte ich denn tun?" „Wirst du wieder kommen?" „Ich weiß es nicht… vielleicht… Der Meister wollte dass ich dich foltere… Ich denke das werde ich tun. Ich will das du mich fürchtest, Granger! Ich mag es nicht wie du mich behandelst! Ich bin nicht Potter und ich werde es nie sein. Ich bin nur einer dieser Männer, die dich wie ein Stück Dreck behandeln, bis wir haben was wir wollen. Von mir aus kannst du verrecken, ein Schlammblut wie dich gehört eigentlich sowieso nicht an diesen Ort. Du verpestest das Gebäude!" Er lächelte als er sah wie leise Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter glitten. Er stand auf und hob die Hand und bevor er sie schlug verharrte er, um zu sehen wie erneute ihre Seele brach. Als er gegangen war weinte sie sich in den Schlaf.


	3. Wenn die Seele bricht

_Danksagungen: Danke an alle die mir so liebe Kommentare hinterlassen haben. Es war sehr schön zu hören, das meine FF jemandem gefiel. Hier aber noch speziell an jeden gerichtet, ist ja nnur fair!_

LadyElenia Schön das du fandest, das Anemic eine gute Idee war. Ich fande das es mal etwas anderes wäre... Hier im neuen Chapter kann man eine neue Entwicklung zwischen Herm und Draco schon mal beobachten. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir so. Stimmt, das Gerede von Gut und Böse am Ende kann schon ziemlich sch´leppend sein, aber dadurch spürt man auch ein Knistern zwischen Herm und Draco... als so empfand ich es jedenfalls. Danke, danke für dein Kommentar!

fliedermaus: Ja, ich mag düstere Geschichten auch so gerne! Es freut mich so unheimlich, das dir meine Geschichte gefällt. Hoffe habe schnell genug weiter geschrieben.

Janinchen: Habe schnell weiter geschrieben smile Was mit Hermine passiert wirst du noch sehen, vielleicht kommt sie ja raus, vielleicht auch nicht. Ich denke aber auch, das es sehr viele Leute gibt, die von Malfoy gejagt werden wollen smilezwinker Danke das du diese FF liest!

ClaireBlack: Ja... aber besser euch vorzuwarnen, als das ich nichts sage und dann beschwert jemand sich das die FF so makaber ist... so kann ich jedenfalls sagen, das ich ihn ja vorgewartn habe. Aber was aus Malfoy und Herm wird, das frage ich mich selber noch (Nene, weiß es schon, aber ich bin trotzdem imer wieder selbst gespannt wie sich etwas anhört was ich schreibe) Hier ein nees Chapter, hoffe es gefällt dir und vielen Dank für dein Kommentar!

_Vorwort:_ Hoffe ich habe schnell genug weiter geschrieben, aber ich brauche dazu immer eine halbwegs kreative Phase und die habe ich nicht immer... eigentlich fast nie heul Jedenfalls ist dieses Kapitel noch ein wenig härter... Bitte nicht lesen wenn euch sowas nicht gefällt und wenn ihr keinen stabilen Magen habt (für den Anfang der Geschichte)... für die anderen hoffe ich es gefällt euch etwas... Danke noch mal an alle Leser und Kommentarschreiber! Ach ja, das nächste Chapter kann etwas warten, weil mein PC für 2 Wochen weg ist heul ABER jetzt: Viel Spaß!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Anemic _

_Wenn die Seele bricht, kann das Vertrauen knospen_

Ihr Körper glänzte im schwachen Licht der Nacht, dem Licht des Mondes, das nur schüchtern durch das kleine Fenster ihrer Zelle drang. Man könnte sie als vollkommen bezeichnen, wäre sie nicht hier, wäre sie nicht wie jetzt. Ihre langen, schönen Beine waren eng aufeinander gepresst, während sich ihre Arme um ihren Bauch schlangen. Es durchzuckte sie und ein leises Seufzen drang aus ihren vollen, leicht geöffneten Lippen. Sie träumte, sie träumte von Tod und Trauer, von Kummer und Schmerz, von dem Alleine sein.

Hermine wollte ihre Augen öffnen, sie aufreißen, den Traum beenden, aber ihr Körper, getränkt in Übermüdung, wollte es nicht zulassen, wollte Erholung, wollte Schlaf. Tränen rannten über ihren Hals, fanden ihren Platz in der Erde. Sie war zu schwach um das zu tun was sie wollte… Stimmen füllten ihr Unterbewusstsein, Türe knallten und knarrten, ein Licht erhellte ihre Lider, etwas traf sie am Kopf…bis sie die Kraft fand ihre Augen zu öffnen. Etwas lag vor ihr. Zaghaft berührte sie es mit ihren Fingern und schreckte zurück vor der Wärme, die sie spürte. Nur mit Mühe setzte sie sich auf, nahm das kleine etwas in ihre Hände und drehte es. Sie brauchte eine Weile um zu begreifen dass es eine Ratte war. Es war eine tote Ratte… ausgeweidet, aber noch warm. Das Blut fing an zu gerinnen, klebte jedoch an ihren Fingern. Hermine wusste bereits, das es ihr Essen war. Sie hatte noch nie etwas anderes bekommen, als tote Mäuse und Ratten, Käfer und alte Essensreste. Die Ratte starrte sie aus leblosen Augen an, es kam ihr so vor als würde sie es tun, sie selber wusste es besser. Trauer überkam sie, aber sie fühlte sich auf makabere Art und Weise geehrt. Man hatte die Ratte wegen ihr getötet… Ein kleiner Aufwand, aber für ein Schlammblut wie sie ein Großer. Hunger überkam sie, ihre Gedanken gaben dem leeren Magen nach und sie biss in das noch warme Fleisch des toten Geschöpfes. Ekel überkam sie, jedoch aß sie weiter, von Hunger angetrieben, den sie schon seit Tagen, aufgestaut hatte. Knochen und Reste des Fells warf sie in die Ecke und presste ihre Handflächen gegen die Stirn. Sie fühlte sich heiß an, hatte Kopfschmerzen. Ihr Magen fühlte sich nicht gut an, sie wusste sie würde sich übergeben und setzte sich auf, so weit weg wie ihr möglich war von ihrem Schlafplatz entfernt. Sie würgte das eben gegessene nach oben, es tat ihr weh, aber sie wusste, das es ihr danach besser gehen würde. Sie hatte so lange nichts gegessen gehabt, ihr Magen war das Essen nicht mehr gewohnt gewesen. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass sie es nicht bei sich behalten konnte. Erschöpft wischte sie sich den Mund ab, sah dass ihr Arm mit Blut überzogen war und wusste, dass sie Blut gebrochen hatte. Sie würde sterben, das wusste sie. Ihr Körper war zu schwach um zu leben und bei diesem Gedanken lächelte sie. Zufrieden betete sie erneut ihren Kopf auf den Boden und lauschte den Stimmen vor der Tür.

" Sie scheint es nicht zu ahnen, aber wie sollte sie auch. Sie ist nur eine Gefangene und dazu noch ein unwürdiges Schlammblut!" „Sie wird nicht mehr lange leben. Sie sieht einfach jämmerlich aus" Hermine wusste, dass sie über sie sprachen, es beunruhigte sie nicht, sie taten es ständig. Es waren zwei Männer, der eine mit einer sehr tiefen Stimme, der andere hatte eine etwas höhere, wenn nicht gar piepsige. „Eigentlich schade, man konnte mit ihr tun was auch immer man wollte. Es konnte egal sein ob ich sie verletzen könnte, solange es mir gefiel, konnte ich alles tun!" Der Mann mit der hohen Stimme lachte dreckig. Seine Schritte entfernten sich, während der andere Mann scheinbar stehen blieb und Wache hielt.

Erneut polterte es außerhalb ihres Traumes. Diesmal riss sie gleich die Augen auf, sah verwirrt dabei zu was vor sich ging. Drei Männer standen im Türrahmen und musterten sie, unter ihnen Malfoy. Ein seltsames Grinsen zierte seine Lippen, was seine schönen Gesichtszüge entstellte. Das Grinsen wirkte, als wäre er nicht ganz bei Sinnen, wirkte bemitleidend, aber auf eine beunruhigende Art und Weise auch liebevoll… Liebevoll gegenüber dem, den er foltern konnte? Sie wusste nicht warum sie daran dachte gefoltert zu werden, aber sie konnte sich auch nicht anders erklären, warum sie bei ihr waren… und sie erinnerte sich daran, das Malfoy es erwähnt hatte.

Malfoy hämmerte gegen die Tür, es war das Pochen gewesen, das sie vernommen hatte. Er fühlte wie es in ihrem Kopf dröhnte, er sah es ihr an. Tat er es deswegen? Er musste sie hassen… aber eigentlich, hatte er sie immer gehasst. Draco ging auf sie zu, während die anderen beiden Männer ihr die Fußfesseln abnahmen. Er packte sie am Arm und zerrte sie auf die Füße. Er drängte sie dazu ihm zu folgen und das tat sie auch. Sie fühlte sich schwach, nicht alleine wegen ihrem Körper, auch weil sie ihm so jämmerlich unterworfen war. Es fiel ihr schwer zu gehen. So lange war sie nicht mehr wirklich gegangen, hatte sie keinen Fuß mehr vor den anderen gesetzt. Sie erblickte den dunklen und feuchten Gang, aber trotz dessen die Luft beklemmend erschien, war sie frisch, drang kalt in ihre Kehle. Die Luft in ihrem Verließ schien verpestet, zu lange war so viel Unreines darin aufgestaut gewesen und niemand tat ihr den Gefallen und säuberte es.

Den Weg den sie gingen erschien ihr unendlich. Die Steine wahren dieselben, dieselben Fackeln, dieselben Treppen. Alles war scheinbar identisch. Sie beobachtete Malfoys Gang, wie er stolz vor ihr ging, die Hand fest um ihr Handgelenk, die anderen Männer hinter ihr. Seine Haare lagen sanft in seinem Nacken, die Haare wieder nach hinten gelegt. Er trug ein weißes Hemd, bei dem man die zarten Ansätze seiner Muskeln sehen konnte. Es war ungewohnt… Draco in Weiß, aber es gefiel ihr. Es gab ihm einen verspielten Unterton, aber seine Augen, seine Augen waren dieselben düsteren, starren und bösartigen „Spiegel seiner Seele". Jedoch war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie Einlass in Draco´s Seele gewährten… ob er überhaupt eine besaß. In der Ferne knarrte leise eine Tür. Als sie bei ihr angekommen waren, stellte fest wie groß sie war. Leichenköpfe zierten den Rahmen, Köpfe mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, die erschreckend lebendig wirkten. Sie traten durch die Tür hindurch und die zwei Männer fesselten sie. Es war ebenfalls wie ein Rahmen, an dem sie angebunden wurde aus Holz. Beide Hände wurden gespreizt von einander festgemacht, dann verließen sie den Raum und Hermine war alleine mit Draco. Er ging um sie herum, umschlich sie wie eine Katze, wie ein hungerndes Raubtier es tat, wenn es nach langer Zeit wieder Beute fand. Vor ihr öffnete er einen Schrank, holte etwas heraus, dass sie selbst bei näherem hinschauen nicht erkannte, erst nachdem er seine volle Größe offenbarte. Sie schluckte die Tränen herunter, als sie die Peitsche in seiner Hand betrachtete und wusste das er wahr machte, was er bereits offenbart hatte. „Es war Ernst als du gesagt hattest, du würdest mich foltern…" Er nickte nur, mit demselben seltsamen Grinsen wie zuvor. Er trat hinter sie und riss ihr Hemdchen entzwei, so dass ihr Rücken frei lag. Langsam fuhr er mit seiner Hand ihre Wirbelsäule entlang. Seine kalten Hände lösten eine unangenehme Gänsehaut in ihr aus. Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Haare auf den Armen aufstellten und wie ihre Beine schwach wurden. Erschöpft brach sie zusammen, biss sich auf die Lippen, als sie ihr eigenes Gewicht an ihren Armen lasten fühlte. Er schlich erneut um sie herum, blieb vor ihr stehen und blickte auf ihr Gesicht. Ihre Lippen bluteten. Er packte ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn ebenfalls anzuschauen. Sein Lächeln war verschwunden…

Er wirkte verletzte. Draco küsste sie hart, leckte das Blut von ihren Lippen. Hermine ahnte, das er es liebte sie so zu sehen. Hilflos, ausgeliefert, alleine und er war mächtig. „Beginn" Es war nur ein leises Flüstern, das sie in sein Ohr hauchte, aber es war ihr Ernst, sie wollte, dass es aufhört, dass sie nicht mehr gedemütigt wird. Fest umklammerte er ihren Hals und drückte zu, spürte wie sie nach Luft jappste, spürte wie ihre Angst stieg. Erneut küsste er sie, drang mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund ein. Es überraschte ihn, dass sie sein Spiel begleitete und den Kuss erwiderte und sie selbst überraschte es noch mehr. Sie hatte es nicht gewollt, ihr Körper hatte jedoch danach verlangt. Er lies von ihr ab und verschwand.

Es vergingen einige Augenblicke, in denen sie dachte er wäre gegangen, hätte sie alleine gelassen, zurückgelassen, damit sie hier starb, als sie einen Schmerz verspürte, der ihren ganzen Körper durchdrang. Ihr Rücken flehte das es aufhören sollte, aber sie wusste das würde es nicht, während der Schmerz in ihre Beine kroch und in ihren Armen ein starkes Beben hinterließ. Wieder schlug er zu, die Peische klatschte gegen ihre Haut. Sie spürte wie das Blut aus den Wunden trat, warm ihren Rücken schmückte, aber er schlug weiter, schlug weiter auf sie ein.

Es war vorbei… Blanke Angst stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, als man sie losband. Hermine war ein Häufchen Elend, kauerte auf dem sandigen Boden des Raumes, tastete ihren Rücken ab. Noch nie hatte sie soviel Blut berührt, sie hatte Angst vor ihrem eigenen Körper, er widerte sie an. Die Männer befahlen Draco Hermine zurück in ihr Verließ zu schaffen. Er nahm erneut ihr Handgelenk und wollte sie nach oben ziehen, jedoch reichte ihre Kraft nicht aus. Als Malfoy eingesehen hatte, das sie nicht laufen konnte zog er sie hinter sich her. Das Hemdchen war nur noch ein Stofffetzen, was ihre Arme bis zu den Ellenbogen hinunter gerutscht war und das ihren Bauch und ihre Brüste von dem Boden trennten. Ihre Beine schleiften auf dem Sand, rissen sie auf, entstellten sie. Er zog sie hinter sich her, voller Kälte, ohne jegliches Gefühl oder Reue. Er zog sie bis hinter eine Ecke, hinter der man das Gelächter der Männer nicht mehr vernahm, legte sie nieder und kniete sich über sie.

Sie starrte an ihm vorbei ins Leere. Sie ahnte nicht, dass es ihm Angst machte sie so zu sehen, ahnte nicht wie sein Herz schmerzte, wie seine Gedanken rasten und das alles ohne das er verstand warum er so empfand. Er beließ es bei Mitleid und wollte sie auf den Arm nehmen, als sie ihn abblockte und seine Arme von sich schlug. „Fass mich nicht an!" weinte sie leise und streckte ihm ihr Armgelenk entgegen. „Zieh mich weiter, du hast angefangen, bring es auch zu Ende!" Sie erschrak selber über ihre Worte. Sie waren aus ihrem Mund geflossen, ohne dass sie nachgedacht hatte, aber dennoch wusste sie, dass sie auch so empfand. Er tat es, er zog sie und er bewunderte sie für diesen Mut, für diesen Schmerz den sie auf sich nahm.

In der Zelle rollte sie sich zusammen. Sie lag dort, wo sie immer gelegen hatte und man spürte wie sie alles von sich abwies, das erste Mal das sie sich hier befand und den Wunsch hatte alleine zu sein. Er blickte an ihr herab, erkundete jede Faser ihre Körpers und sie spürte es, spürte wie sich seine Blicke in sie bohrten. Sie weinte, sie fürchtete sich und obgleich sie nicht wollte, das er es sah, sie konnte es nicht verbergen. Ihr Körper zitterte, sie wollte sich selbst den Halt geben, den sie suchte, schon immer gesucht hatte, verlor sich dabei jedoch immer mehr in tiefer Dunkelheit. Sie wusste wie Malfoy sie betrachtete, sie sah nicht sein Gesicht, aber sie fühlte wie er sie betrachtete… Wie jeder der die Zelle besuchte, wie jeder, der sie verließ.

Leise Schritte kamen näher. Seine Schuhe bohrten sich in das Stroh. Ein Schatten bedeckte ihr Gesicht, als er neben ihr kniete und sie weiter nach unten schob um sie umzudrehen, sie auf den Rücken zu legen. Er setzte sich auf sie. Hermine spürte sein volles Gewicht auf ihrem Bauch und rang nach Luft, ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Furcht. Er beugte sich zu ihr und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schultern, lauschte ihrem Herzschlag. Sie wünschte sich, ihr Herz würde aufhören zu schlagen, aber es schlug schneller als ihr lieb war und sie glaubte es würde ihn erregen, aber das tat es nicht.

Er küsste ihren Hals entlang, küsste ihr Kinn, ihre Lippen. Er küsste ihre Tränen weg, strich ihr durchs Haar, über die Schultern. Hermines Atem wurde langsamer, beruhigte sich. Sie hatte Angst vor Draco, dennoch fühlte es sich gut an, was er tat. Hermine hatte es schon einmal gespürt, ein Kribbeln zwischen ihren Beinen, was sanft ihren ganzen Körper durchfuhr, bis in ihren Kopf krabbelte. Er küsste über ihren Hals entlang zu ihren Brüsten, umkreiste ihre Brustwarzen sanft mit seiner Zunge, küsste ihren Bauch, den Bauchnabel, Stellen, die ihr nicht einmal bekannt waren, jedenfalls nicht auf diese eine Weise. Sie verstand nicht, sie konnte es nicht verstehen. Wie konnte ein Mensch jemandem so sehr wehtun, ihm so große Schmerzen zufügen, um ihn darauf zu küssen, auf eine Art, die ihr gefiel? Sie verstand nicht, wollte nicht, konnte nicht, sie wollte nur spüren, was er tat, was sie fühlte. Hermine hatte gelernt zu fühlen was andere fühlten und wollten, anstatt nur das zu sehen was da war. Sie spürte die Kälte die Draco ausstrahlte, keine Liebe, keine Freundschaft, nichts in der Art. Sie fühlte nur wie abweisend er war und trotz dessen war es liebevoll was er tat, so sachte, so zurückhaltend. Er küsste ihre Schenkel, küsste ihren intimsten Punkt. Hermine stöhnte leise auf, leckte sich über die Lippen, konnte nicht verhindern, das sich ihr Körper wohl dabei fühlte. Draco beobachtete mit halb geöffneten Augen wie sie auf sein Tun reagierte, versuchte herauszufinden was sie mochte und was nicht. Er küsste alles, jede Stelle, die ihr Körper besaß, jeden Flecken ihrer Haut. Küsste ihre Lippen, leckte über ihre Lippen, bis er sie schließlich liebte, nicht auf die Art wie die anderen es taten, nicht ohne Gefühl, nicht nur darauf bedacht was sie wollten, er tat es und es gefiel ihr und sie wollte mehr und sie bekam es. Hermine weinte…, aber dieses Mal nicht vor Furcht.


	4. Feuchte Träume

_Danksagung:_ Allgemein erst mal und nochmals: Danke für eure Kommis und das ihr Animic liest, das freut mcih so sehr, es ist wirlich schön zu wissen, das es noch jemanden gibt der daran Interesse hat, Danke!

Wyna: Ja das stimmt, wenn du benommen bist, oder dich etwas sehr trifft, weil es eben z.B sehr graussam ist, denkst du ja auch weiterhin darüber anch was du gerade gelesen ahst und hat ein Schreiber so etwas erzielt, das man über dei Geschichte nachdenkt, dann ist das ja ein großer Erfolg, ob das jetzt ein positives oder negatives Denken der Lesers ist. Danke das du mir ein Kommi gegeben hast und danke das du Anemic liest!

fliedermaus: Ja, ch finde es als auch seltsam, wenn man eine FF liest, dann ist das Problem dabei, das man die Figuren überbnimmt und die eben so sein müssen wie sie sind. Und wenn ein Draco Malfoy ganz plötzlich umdenkt und seine Gefühle und sein Denken, das er seit Jahren hegt auf einmal über den Haufen wirft, dann passt das einfach nicht. Man muss schon die Person auffangen. Bei meiner Ff ist gut, das die Vorraussetzungen der Geschichte verlangen, das die Personen anders werden, aber die Grundeinstellung gleich ist. Hermine, eigentlich stark und klug wird hier eben gequält und somit ihr Denken gebrochen und Malfoy, ist ja immer noch so ekelhaft wie im Buch aber bei so einer Situation muss man selbst ihm etwas Mitleid zugestehen oder? Ich denke, das Malfoy bei mir ebenfalls von einem Gefühl aufs andere überspringt, aber ich fidne auch, das man spürt, das er es selbst nicht begreift, weil er eben sieht wie Hermine leidet und das selbst ihn mitreißt. Der Rest warum er wie handelt folgt. Zu deinem Kritik/Nachdenkpunkt: Hermien hat schon noch Angst vor Männern, aber da sie die ganze Zeit alleine war, und Malfoy ihr bekannt ist, hängt sie an ihm. Und das sie immer nur gequält wird und Malfoy ihr dennoch Zuneigung schenkt, ich denke das lässt sie in der Hinsicht einfach vertrauen. Danke, danke für dein Kommi, ich hoffe ich habe dir bei der Antwort gerecht geantwortet...

ClaireBlack: Ja, zum Glück warne ich immer voraus, wie das Chapter wird... Dann kann sich keiner beschweren! Danke für dein Kommi, ich hab mich gefreut, acuh wenn es läbnger gedauert hat bis ich jetzt wieder geschrieben habe... Ich hoffe du liest wieder?...

Janinchen: Ichw erde es noch afklären warum Malfoy so handelt... Aber irgendwie wollte ich auch einfach, das sie Sex haben verschämt guck Bei dem Rückkommi an fliedermaus findest du vielleicht auch noch etwas Antwort. Danke für dein Kommi, habe mich sehr gefreut! Entschuldige sehr, das es doch mehr als 2 Wochen gedauert hat, dafür das du dich so gefreut hast war das zu lange, entschuldige...

oAmyBlacKo: Ja, ertragen muss man hier viel... Aber schön das du es trotzdem gut findest und ncht gleich vollends ablehnst... Habe mich über dein Kommi gefreut, wie ich mcih über alle freue. Es ist schön das ihr ein Kommi abgebt nach dem Lesen, das finde ich sehr aufbauend. ich persönlich gebe bei allen FFs die ich lese Kommis ab, außer die FF gefällt mir absolut gar nicht! Danke!

Danke an: Anigel , ClaireBlack , Jessi lack , das ihr meine Ff unter Favs habt!

_Vorwort:_ Hier das neue Chapter, sehr kurz und zu lange gewartet um wieder zu schreiben... Es tut mir sehr leid. Dieses Chapter bassiert auf einem Traum von mir, den ich immer und immer wieder hatte und den ich nicht zu deuten weiß. Hier bezogen auf meine FF. Hoffe dieses Chapter gefällt euch.

Viel Spaß!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Anemic_

_"Feuchte" Träume_

Die Kälte legte sich wie ein rauher Belag auf ihre Haut, kettete ihre Fingerknöchel aneinander, umschloss ihre Füße, machte sie bewegungsunfähig. Gänsehaut bildete sich rannte ihre Wirbelsäule entlang, bis der ganze Körper damit bedeckt war, schon fast wie ein schützender Stoff, bei dem Versuch sie zu wärmen.

Der Raum war düster schattenhaft tanzten unbekannte Schemen über die Wände, jedoch empfand sie es nicht als beängstigend. Sie wusste instinktiv, dass niemand bei ihr war, der die Schatten hätte werfen können.

Hermines Haare waren nass, so dass einzelne Strähnen mit kristallenem Eis überzogen waren, mit den Fingerkuppen strich sie über ihr Gesicht, über ihre Lippen. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie ihre Lippen sich mehr und mehr in einen bläulichen Ton färbten. Langsam glitt sie an der Wand hinter sich entlang – sie war feucht, kleine Wassertropfen schmückten sie. Soweit ihr Blick reichte, vielleicht weiter als sie erwarten könnte, erstreckte sich vor ihr ein Becken gefüllt mit Wasser.

Nebel lag auf dem kalten Nass, zog sich wie eine Schlange über dem Becken hinweg und erweckte den Anschein nie still zu stehen. Kleine Lichter funkelten wie Sterne um dichten Nebel, verliehen dem Raum etwas Mysteriöses. Es wirkte atemberaubend dort zu sitzen. Sic jedoch nicht ausmalen zu können wo man sich befand, geschweige denn, wie so etwas zustande kommen konnte.

Hermine war nicht mehr alleine.

Ein leises Schluchzen löste sie aus ihren Gedanken, befreite sie aus ihrem eigenen Kopf.

Sie drehte sich etwas nach links, bemerkte den Mann, den sie bereits kannte und der traurig in sich gekehrt seinen Kopf auf die Knie gebettet hatte. Die blonden Harre hingen ihm ins Gesicht. Sie wollte etwas sagen, jedoch drang kein Laut aus ihrer Kehle. Sie dachte sich ws sie ihn fragen wollte und er verstand.

Langsam hob er den Kopf, blickte sie an, aus leblosen und kalten Augenhöhlen. Sie erschrak bei dem Anblick, es war nicht Draco, jedenfalls nicht der, den sie kannte. Malfoy war verwest, tot, große Fleischwunden zierten seine Arme, sein weißes Tanktop war verschmutzt mit Blut. Noch bleicher als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte, wirkte seine Haut wie Schnee. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er keine Augäpfel mehr besaß, konnte man ihn immer noch als schön bezeichnen. Als er seinen Mund öffnete um ihr zu antworten krochen kleine schwarze Käfer heraus und fielen auf den weißen Boden. Ekel durchzog sie und als er es sah unterbrach er sich selber, um es beim Denken zu belassen:

„Hast du sie gesehen?"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf mit den braunen Locken, die sich dabei an sie schmiegten. Er deutete auf das Wasser. Sie erhob sich und schritt an das Becken heran, blickte in das tiefe Nass und sah sie, die Schatten, die Wesen. Man konnte nur leichte Umrisse erkennen, jedoch waren sie von unbeschreiblichem Ausmaße und durchzogen das Wasser, wie wenn sie es beherrschen würden, einfach majestätisch.

„Was sind sie?" dachte die verwirrt.

„Nichts weiter als Haie und Wale. Sie sind hier um zu fressen, nichts weiter als zu fressen und dafür werden Kinder geopfert."

Als er es gedacht hatte erkannte sie die Flossen, die sich kräftig aus dem Wasser hoben um sich vorwärts zu bewegen. Sie sah sie erst nachdem er das Geheimnis aufgedeckt hatte, als ob ihre Seele den Schemen nicht hatte sehen wollen und sie jetzt dazu gezwungen wurde es zu tun.

„Ist es das, was dich bedrückt?" erklang ihre Stimme schon fast wie ein klägliches Flüstern in seinem Kopf. Er stand auf und bewegte sich auf sie zu:

„Weißt du wie sich die Kinder fühlen, wenn die Zähne dieser Lebewesen sich in die kleinen Körper bohren? Ich bin hier und fühle es, das ist mein Schicksal und alles was ich bin."

Das letzte das Hermine spürte, bevor ihr Körper in das kalte Nass tauchte waren seine kalten Finger, die sich wie Knochen anfühlten und sich bestimmend um ihre Arme geschlossen hatten, um sie in das Wasser zu stürzen.

Hermines Körper sank zu Boden, schwebte und sie wirklich wie ein Engel, der vom Himmel fiel um ein neues Leben auf der Erde zu beginnen. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, Furch spiegelte sich darin wieder, begriffen nicht, dass das letzte was sie sehen sollte Dracos Lippen waren, die sie zu küssen schienen. Er öffnete sie und lies den kleinen Käfern freien Lauf, in dem sie sanft zu Boden rieselten, wie schwarzer Regen, wie schwarzes Blut, das aus seinem Inneren trat. Sie stellte sich vor, wie es all der Schmerz war, der aus ihm glitt, den er loswerden wollte, damit er ein Leben genießen konnte, das nicht aus Schmerz und Trauer bestand. Dann verspürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem linken Bein, der an ihr riss und das Wasser rot färbte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Schlagartig riss sie ihre Augen auf, kam sich vor, als würde sich ihre Seele noch nicht mit ihrem Körper verbunden haben. Sie war erleichtert Stroh unter ihrer Haut zu spüren und den vertrauten Kerker, den sie ihr Zuhause nannte, zu vernehmen.

Sie hatte sich bereits damit abgefunden zu sterben und irgendwie war das Gefühl zu leben seltsam und hinterließ eine tiefe Leere in ihr. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen bei dem Gedanken… und sie wischte die kleinen Schweißperlen von ihrer Stirn. Sie schwitzte, was man ihr nicht verübeln konnte und setzte sich auf, zuckte in sich zusammen, als sie sah, dass die Kerkertür offen stand und sich dabei niemand im Türrahmen befand.

Sie prüfte ihre Beine, sie waren nicht angekettet. Verwirrt kroch sie auf die geöffnete Tür zu, kroch, während ihr Körper schmerze, kroch, bis ihre freigelegene Haut den kalten Boden des Ganges vernahm. Hermine seufze, als ihr Kopf gegen etwas Weiches stieß. Langsam glitt sie mit ihren Blicken die Beine entlang nach oben, bis sie in das Gesicht von Malfoy sah. Er lächelte, lächelte auf seine übliche, gehässige Art, die besagte, dass sie ihm unterwürfig war. Obwohl er sie hier liegen sah, obwohl sie sich fühle, als würden ihre Gedärme verknoteten, war sie erleichtert, das Draco lebte und wirkte wie immer.

Unbeholfen sank sie sie vollends zu Boden und wartete auf eine Reaktion seinerseits. Mit geschlossenen Augen, nur die Schwärze vernehmend, hörte sie sein widerliches und entwürdigendes Lachen, bis er schließlich etwas sagte, was ihre Kehle zuschnürte und das obwohl sie es sich bereits ersehnt hatte, es jedoch ausgesprochen viel qualvoller klang:

„Heute, ist der Tag an dem du sterben sollst!"


	5. „… doch muss ich gehen, bevor ich schlaf

Hey Hoe, endlich mal wieder etwas weitergeschrieben... Bitte lest einfach mal, ganz unten werde ich noch etwas dazu erklären, falls ihr euch wundert warum jetzt alles so ist wie es in diesem Chapter sein wird...

Danksagungen:

Taetzchen: Oh… ja, den Traum fand ich auch immer abartig, jedes Mal wenn ich ihn wieder geträumt habe! Danke das du Anemic genial findest… Ich hoffe das folgende Kapitel ebenfalls. Tut mir sehr leid, das ich nicht so schnell weitergeschrieben habe und das dieses Kapitel so kurz ist…

Danke fürs Lesen!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Anemic

„… doch muss ich gehen, bevor ich schlafen kann"

Leise, knisternd… Ein Gegensatz… Eine unendliche Leere starrte ihr ins Gesicht, nichts das sie kannte, nichts das sie sehen wollte. Es war weder ein Abgrund, noch ein tiefes Loch, in das man droht zu fallen, zu versinken, wenn man nur nahe genug hinantritt, weil es einen innerlich zerreißt nicht zu wissen, was sich am Ende dieser Klippen finden lässt.

Sie erkannte dieses Gesicht einfach nicht, hatte es noch nie gesehen, gespürt, die weiche Haut, die trotz des Dreckes, der es überzog, so weich erschien, so unglaublich zart. Sie hatte Angst ihre Finger könnten Risse in dieses junge Fleisch reißen, mit ihren Nägel Spuren hinterlassen, auf das sich das Gesicht wieder ändern würde und sie es erneut nicht erkennen konnte.

Sachte fanden ihre Hände Halt an der kalten Scheibe des Wagens… Sie wusste nicht was für ein Modell es war, es war einfach ein Fahrzeug, verziert mit monströsen Stoßstangen, schwarz, einfach da. Jedoch wollte sie diesen Staub entfernen, der die Scheibe bedeckte, das war ihr wichtig, nicht zu welchem Wagen das Glas gehörte. Sie strich ihn beiseite, die Spuren vergangener Tage, betrachtete ihre Augen, dieses tiefe braun… Nichts, nichts weiter, ein Atem der aus ihrem Körper trat, ein Seufzen aus ihren Lippen, jedoch nichts, kein Gedanke.

Die Zahnräder in ihrem Kopf drehten sich ohne je still stehen zu wollen, jedoch zermalmten sie das Getreide ohne etwas zu erzeugen, ohne das mehr daraus gemahlen wurde, mit dem man Brot backen könnte… Ihr Kopf war einfach leer, nichts in was sie sich hätte fallen lassen können.

Im Augenwinkel sah sie den Himmel, gefüllten mit roten Flammen, die ihn zu verschlingen drohten. Es war wunderschön, sie empfand, dieser Sonnenuntergang rührte sie… Sie fühlte… Der Mann der bei ihr war, sie kannte ihn nicht, jedoch traute sie sich nicht zu fragen. Er beängstigte sie, die große Statur, die starken Arme, die unter seinem Shirt leicht hervor blitzten, das blonde Haar, das in seine Stirn fiel… Diese Augen, diese unendlich kalten Augen. Selbst wenn er sie ansah, ihre liebevolle Blicke zuwarf, sie waren so kalt, als wollten sie sagen, das sie nie für sie da sein werden und das er selbst nicht weiß, was sie hier taten… Er stand nur da, lässig an einen Baum gelehnt, der schwer sein Gewand, die Blätter die ihn wärmten, niederfallen lies, bis die untersten die Erde sanft streiften.

Er schien alt zu sein, so alt, als hätten sich die Wurzeln bereits vor Jahrzehnten in die Erde gegraben, die dem Baum all die Nährstoffe gab, die er zum Leben brauchte… Leben… Warum war ihr dieser Begriff so seltsam fremd… War es nicht so, das die Menschen leben wollten, sich fürchteten vor dem Tod? Was war ihr widerfahren, das sie hier stand, auf diesem Hügel, auf eine Stadt hinunterblickte, im Sonnenuntergang stand? Was war ihr widerfahren, das der Tod so seltsam lieblich klang, ihren Körper sanft schmiegte? Und dieser Mann stand nur da ohne einen Versuch ihr all diese Fragen zu beantworten… Sie hatte nie gefragt, hatte Angst die Antwort zu hören und doch verspürte sie eine tief greifende Wut in sich brennen, das dieser Mann sie nicht eines besseren belehren wollte, eines Besseren über eine Vergangenheit die ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen gezaubert hätte.

Warum wollte sie mit ihm gehen?

Warum fürchtete sie sich vor ihm, vor seinen Augen, vor seinen kalten Augen und diesen Lippen?

Fragen über Fragen, nur Fragen, nichts weiteres, nichts besonders… nichts das ihr Herz erblühen lies. Sie trat näher, trat näher an ihn heran, an seine Hülle, die Hülle seiner Seele. Sie musterte ihn, bei jedem Schritt, jedem Atemzug, jedem Herzschlag, jedem Augenzucken. Er machte keine Anstalten sie anzusehen, jedoch vernahm sie an seiner starr werdenden Haltung, das es ihm unangenehm war, was sie tat.

Aus einem tief in ihr sitzendem Verlangen streckte sie ihren Arm nach ihm aus, berührte sein Gesicht. Es war so warm, trotz das es wirkte wie Schnee. Seine blauen Augen gingen förmlicher darin ein, da sie so hell erschienen, das seine Haut seine Augen verschlang und doch gruben sie sich in einen, fielen auf. Unter ihren Fingern fühlte sie kleine Bartstoppel, auch wenn man sie nicht sah. Erst jetzt machte er sich die Mühe sie anzusehen, eher durch sie hindurchzusehen.

Ein so kalter Mann… Was war sein Geheimnis?

Dieser Körper, sein Körper kam ihr so seltsam bekannt vor, als wäre es nicht das erste Mal, das sie ihn berühren würde. Sie legte ihren Kopf schief, zählte die Sekunden in denen sie ihm näher kam, bis ihre Lippen die seinen berührten, nur aus dem Verlangen heraus sie zu schmecken.

Wer war er?

Was tat er ihr nur an?

Es waren nichts als Bruchstücke, in ihrem Kopf sah sie ihn Küssen, gegen ihren Willen und doch… Kein Kuss war beraubt…

Wie ging das, das die ihn wollte, begehrte und doch… verabscheute, von sich stoßen wollte?

Warum küsste sie ihn?

Warum schrie sie nach ihm?

Warum… hasste sie ihn so sehr?

Er erwiderte ihren Kuss… Sie fühlte an ihrem mittlerweile an ihn gepressten Köper, wie seine starre Haltung sich lockerte, er unbeholfen seine Arme um sie schlang. All diese Fragen, warum hörten sie nicht auf? Und dann berührten sich ihre Zungen, alles so bekannt und doch fremd… Alles gewollt und alles verhasst. Sie hasste es wie sehr er seine Lippen gegen die ihre presste, wie seine Zunge ihre Oberlippe verwöhnte, wie seine Hand sie näher zu sich zog, wie er roch, roch nach Zitronen, so fruchtig mild… Sie hasste es ihre Hände gegen den Baum hinter ihm zu stemmen, sie hasste es so sehr, sie hasste es…

Und dennoch wollte sie nie aufhören, wollte sie nie hier weg, ihn nie verlieren, diese Gefühle, all diese Gefühle, die tiefe Risse in ihre Seele fraßen, weil der Hass und die Wohltat beide an ihr zogen, die Seele entzwei brachen. Dieser Mann, wer war er nur, warum war er hier… All diese Fragen, Fragen über Fragen und doch war sie hier, hier bei ihm.

Es war einfach geschehen, weil sie nicht wusste wer sie war, wer er war, was passiert war, weil sie wissen wollte, ob sie das Gefühl kannte ihn zu haben, ob sie es kannte so zu handeln.

Aber war sie so?

Sie wuste weder ob sie es hätte tun sollen, noch ob er es je wollte. Jedoch wusste sie, nicht woher, aber sie wusste es, dass er ebenfalls nicht im reinen war mit seinen Gedanken, nicht im reinen damit was er hier tat, das er sie küsste, das er es vielleicht nie gewollt hatte und warum er sie im Arm hielt. Sie wusste nur, das irgendwann ein Neubeginn ihr Leben verändert haben musste und das gleiche für ihn galt. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt hatten beide nicht mehr gewusste wie sie handelten und warum… Einfach nur das sie es taten, das sie beide fühlten, wie sie es nie gedacht hatten zu tun…

Und da standen zwei Menschen, im schwachen Licht der untergehenden Sonne, der Himmel in Rot getunkt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ja ihr seht ein sehr kurzes Kapitel, ich war noch die Meister der langen Worte... lalala. Auf jeden Fall hoffe ich, das ihr herausgelesen habt, wie sehr Hermine leidet unter ihren eigenen Gedanken, den ständigen Fragen, die sie nicht beantworten konnte. Warum war sie hier? Sie war zuvor doch in dem Kerker, aber all das weiß sie nicht. Mein Ziel war es, sie vergessen zu lassen,w eil sie selbst es gewollt hatte, wenn ihr versteht. Sie hat ihr ganzes Leben irgendwo tief in sich versteckt, das sie möglicherweise neu anfangen könnte, ohne das was war. Und ich hoffe auch, das man sehen konnte, das Draco ebenfalls nicht genau weiß was er tut und warum er so fühlt wie er es tut... Alleine deshalb kam es zu diesem Kuss... Oh Gott, ich hoffe das ist irgendwie logisch... Auf jeden Fall bin ich nicht auf den Kuss genau eingegangen, er war ja nur nebensächlich. Hauptsächlich waren all diese Fragen wichtig, die zeigen sollten, das Hermine eben nicht weiß wie sie handeln soll und auch das sie nicht weiß wie sie zu diesem Mann steht und innerlich weiß, das sie nie wusste wie sie zu ihm stand, auch wenn sie nicht weiß woher sie das weiß (Gott ist das ein Satz...) Naja... ich denke das bestätigt, das Draco sehr komplex ist und Hermine so verzweifelt war das sie sich selber vergessen lies und einfach so gehandelt hat um möglicherweise wieder zu erfahren. Sie weiß ja nicht das sie selbst vergessen wollte.

Naja... Ich hoffe meine kranken Gednaken kann man etwas entwursteln, aber ich hatte das Gefühl das hier jetzt schreiben zu müssen, weil es vielleicht sonst zu verwirrend ist, weil ja keiner wirklich in meinen Kopf sehen kann und ich nie begabt war etwas plausibles zu schreiben was jeder versteht, manchmal verstehe ich es selbst nicht einmal.

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!


	6. Tot geglaubt

Hello! Endlich mal was neues! Erst mal zum Vorwort:

Ja... Ein neues Kapitel, war heute mal wieder etwas kreativ, weil ich nicht lernen musste, ich war sozusagen stressfrei! Also, das folgende Kapitel ist ausnahmsweise makaber frei... Nur durchzogen von Gedanken und Feststellungen, Hermine und Draco ganz anders als man sie kennt... Möglicherweise gibt es euch Aufschluss wie ich die beiden sehe, möglicherweise verwirrrt euch das Kapitel auch nur... Ich stehe auf jedenfall immer für Fragen bereit!  
Es geht in dem Kapitel darum, das sowohl Hermine sich über vieles klar wird, als auch Draco, auch wenn DRaco es evenetl noch nciht weiß, das er sich über etwas klar geworden ist... komisch oder?  
Auf jeden Fall kann man sehen, vor was Hermine Angst hat und welche Verlangen sie hat und wie komplex die ganze Beziehung zwischen den beiden ist und man erkennt die psychischen Qualen, nicht mehr die physischen, die sie ertragen musste...

Naja, hiermit ein neues Kapi... viel Spaß und falls ihr etwas zu bemängeln habt, würde ich mich sehr freuen eine Beschwerde zu bekommen smile So etwas kann nämlich nur weiterhelfen und deshalb wäre ich sehr dankbar...

Und gomenasai für die lange Zeitspanne des nicht schreibens...

Okay und nun zu den Backkommis:

Grindeloh: Ja.. ich weiß das letzte Kapitel war etwas seltsam und... verwirrend smile Also, ja der Typ war Malfoy und ja, mit deiner Theorie hattest du Recht: Ihr Körper hat die Geschehnisse der Vergangenheit verdrängt, weil sie zu grausam waren, als das er sie ertragen könnte... Deshalb hat sie vergessen, weil vergessen manchmal leichter ist, als damit zu leben... Sie ist sozusagen vor sich selbst davon gerannt... Das, was sie für Malfoy empfand hat sie verwirrt. Sie hatte ihn früher gehasst, aber lieben tut sie ihn nicht. Sie hat sich sozusagen an ihn geklammert, weil er der einzige war, der sie gut behandelte, jedenfalls im Bezug auf die anderen behandelt er sie eben besser. Sie wünscht sich Geborgenheit und bei de einen Mal, als sie mit ihm Sex hatte, war es etwas anderes als vergewaltigt zu werden... Sie wurde zwar ebenfalls benutzt, aber Draco sah sie, nicht nur eine schmutzige fast tot Hermine, sondern eine Frau, die vor ihm lag... Draco ist hier ein sehr komplexes Wesen, er weiß selber nciht warum er fühlt wie er es tut, genau wie Hermine... Vielleicht suchen sie nach etwas, vielleicht konnten sie es sich geben, wollen es sich aber nciht eingestehen? Es hat ihr vielleicht im Kerker gefallen, aber all das erlebte im Kerker und dann noch der Traum, den sie hatte und selbst zu erkennen, das Malfoy doch mehr ist als nur ein Feind, all das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen... Und sie wollte vergessen, denn vorher war ihr Leben einfach einfacher... Ich hoffe, das hat dir etwas geholfen? Auf jeden Fall, vielen Dank das du Anemic liest und auch für dein Kommentar. Ich beantworte gerne Fragen und Anemic ist auch irgendwie sehr schwirig.. Meist schreibe ich Geschichten, die nur ich wirklich verstehe oder nicht einmal ich, weil ich viel darüber nachdenke wie ich die Person darstelle und es umschreibe das man zwischen den Zeilen erkennt das der jenige so ist... Irgendwie krank das alles... Aber ich freue mich ganz dolle, das dir Anemic gefällt! Vielen vielen Dank!

Taetzchen: Danke schön, das du weitergelesen hast und auch für dein liebes Kommentar... Ich versuche immer mein bestes... Gedanken gehören meiner Meinung zu einer Geschichte dazu, ansonsten kann man eine Person nicht verstehen, nicht in ihre Seele blicken. Alleine durch eine Handlung lässt sich so etwas nicht erkennen, denn Menschen lügen und spielen Spiele und somit wird das Wesen oft getrübt... Danke für dein Kommentar und es ist wirklich schön, das es dir gefällt, aber da braucht kein Neid hin, weil jeder auf seine Art und Weise gut schreibt, man kann auch immer helfen etwas zu verbessern, aber jeder denkt anders und ist anders und somit entstehen unterschiedliche Geschichtsbilder! Das darfst du nie vergessen.

Danke an alle Leser! Danke!

* * *

Anemic

Tod geglaubt

Die Bäume wirkten wie Schemen, Schemen die tanzten und durch diesen Tanz miteinander verschmolzen. Sie konnte sie nicht zählen, nicht mit bloßem Auge erfassen, sie wusste nur dass es Bäume waren, auch wenn sie nur schwarze Schatten sah. Es war mittlerweile gedunkelt… der Himmel war so dicht bewölkt, selbst der Mond konnte nicht die Kraft aufbringen sie zu durchdringen. Ihr Rücken war fest gegen den Sitz seines Autos gedrückt… Sie versuchte in dem harten Polster zu versinken, eine Einheit mit ihm zu bilden, loszulassen von allem was geschehen war, jedenfalls in den letzten Stunden. Sie konnte immer noch seine Lippen spüren, fühlte den Druck, den sie auf die ihren ausgeübt hatten. Es brannte, es schnitt sich in das Fleisch ihrer Lippen, das Blut jedoch blieb aus… Sie konnte nicht bluten, wollte es nicht, nicht den Rest verlieren der sie war, alles bei sich behalten das sie fassen konnte… Alles was vergangen war vergessen, jedoch nie gewollt, nie versucht es zu wollen…

Warum jedoch hatte sie alles vergessen, wenn ihr Körper es nicht gewollt hatte… oder hatte er sich danach gesehnt?

Leicht schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, die Haare fielen ihr über die Schulter, hingen ihr ins Gesicht. Es störte sie nicht, sie bekam es nicht mit, nichts außer den Bäumen… Sah nichts außer die Bäume, so schattenhaft, so schwarz wie sie vorbei zogen, an dem fahrenden Transportmittel. Sie zogen vorbei und gingen, kamen und gingen, gingen und kamen… Ein ständiger Kreislauf, auch wenn es immer verschiedene Bäume waren, groß gewachsen, verankert im Boden… Verankert im Boden… Sie waren fester Bestandteil dieser Natur, jedoch konnte man sie fällen und auch sie würden ihr bisheriges Leben geben um neu zu beginnen… Auch nicht gewollt, noch nicht einmal ahnend… Wie sie selbst, sie waren wie sie selbst…

Langsam drehte sie den Kopf, sah ihn an, sah nur ihn an, ihn alleine. Er hatte seinen Blick starr gerade ausgerichtet, wusste den Weg, kannte ihn. Seine Augen huschten ab und an auf seine Uhr, die sein Handgelenk zierte… Sah die Zeiger, die ihm etwas erzählen das er brauchte, dass er wissen musste… Sie wusste nicht wofür, würde ihn nicht fragen. Er hatte gesagt er würde sie mitnehmen, mit zu sich, zu seinem Zuhause.

Er hatte gesagt er hieße Malfoy… Einen Vornamen hatte er nicht genannt.

Er meinte… Malfoy meinte danach würden sie weiter sehen. Sie hatte ihm angesehen, das er darauf wartete, auf diese eine Frage, die Frage was passiert war, die Frage die sie stellen sollte, die bereits auf ihren Lippen lag, als sie sich wieder schlossen und sie begriff es nicht wissen zu wollen, nicht gerade, nicht in dem Moment. Seine Augen waren so voll Traurigkeit, keine Sorge, keine Macht über sie… einfach nur Traurigkeit, Mitleid und doch lag etwas Kühles in ihnen, etwas, das sie nicht definieren konnte, als würde er etwas verbergen, aber warum sollte er dies auch nicht. Er war fremd, fremd, fremd… Das Wort tanzte vor ihren Augen, immer wieder schlang es seine Buchstaben ineinander und füllte ihren Blick:

Fremd…

Und doch hatte sie ihn geküsst, aus einem inneren Drang es tun zu müssen… Und nun war sie in Begleitung eines ihr unbekannten Mannes zu einer ihr unbekannten Wohnung und wieder die Worte… Alles war fremd, unbekannt… Er lächelte leicht, ein verzweifeltes Lächeln… Sie fühle so viel, sie fühlte und sie wusste das es wahr war was sie empfand…- Sie fühlte das er ein Spiel spielte, das er nicht wirklich preisgab was er dachte, empfand, sondern nur das zeigte, was sie eventuell sehen wollte… Sie wusste jenes so deutlich, es zerfraß sie innerlich. Sie war nicht aus Porzellan, würde nicht daran zerbrechen die Wahrheit zu leben, die Lüge war schwerer zu ertragen, die Lüge die er ihr vor die Füße schmiss, die sie aufhob und um sich schlang… Irgendwie wollte sie doch diese Lüge… Irgendwie würde sie doch daran zerbrechen, leichter als Porzellan es tun würde, das wusste sie. Sie kannte so viel über sich, konnte so vieles über das sagen was sie ausmachte…

Sie war eine stolze Frau, eine, die nicht alles hinnahm, nicht mit sich spielen lies, nicht weinte nur weil ihr etwas angetan wurde um sie zu brechen… dafür war sie zu stolz, zu selbstsicher in dem was sie tat und wusste. Aber etwas war geschehen, etwas, das ihrer Seele Risse verlieh und etwas das ihr ganzes Ich durcheinander wirbelte… Sie doch schwach machte, aber der Stolz blieb, auch wenn anderes verschwunden war… oder eher verblasst war.

* * *

Ein lauter Knall riss sie aus einem sehr oberflächlichen Schlaf. Sie war eingenickt während sie ihn betrachtet hatte, seine Gesichtszüge studiert hatte. Sie spürte trotz der kurzen Zeit, die sie geschlafen hatte, ein leichtes Ziehen in ihrem Nacken, da ihr Kopf zur Seite gelehnt gegen die Scheibe lag. Verschlafen und verwirrt stellte sie fest, dass das Auto zum Stehen gekommen war und Malfoy nicht mehr auf dem Fahrersitz saß… Panik überkam sie alleine zu sein, dann hätte sie niemanden mehr, nur ihre Gedanken und denken wollte sie nicht…

Sie schnallte sich ab und drehte sich zu allen Seiten, bis sie registrierte, das Malfoy belustigend neben ihr am Fenster stand und nun klopfte. Er öffnete die Tür und fragte auf was sie warte, da sie nicht kam. Es war eine Lüge… Alles war eine Lüge, dieses Lächeln das er trug, aber auch schon alleine diese Frage, die er stellte. Er wollte es nicht wirklich wissen, die Antwort, er belog sie nur…

Es war so lächerlich, dieses Spiel, so gespielt… schlicht und einfach aus irgendeiner Hoffnung heraus es am Leben zu halten, dieses Falsche… Es war zum Lachen, ein verzweifeltes Lachen, verzweifelt weil man sich halten wollte, auch wenn man die Lüge kannte, sie lebte. Seine Augen, so ausdruckslos… Abwartend, aber abwesend, nicht bei ihr, nicht auf sie achtend, in seinen Gedanken, nur bei sich. Sie schluckte, sie schluckte… schluckte… Aber der Klos in ihrem Hals vergrößerte sich, saß fest, war nicht lösbar, unausweichlich, wie alles was geschehen war… alles an das sie sich erinnern konnte…

„Wie… ist mein Name?"

Es war ein Seufzen, weil sie sich durchrang es zu fragen, es doch wissen wollte, wissen wollte in ihrem Herzen, nicht weil ihr Kopf es wollte, ihre Gedanken wehrten es ab…

„Du sagtest Hermine… Als ich dich fand, sagtest du Hermine, du seiest… Hermine" Es war ein Kratzen, ein entlang tasten der Worte in seinem Hals, als wollen sie nicht ertönen, still bleiben, es nicht sagen, nicht ihr, niemandem sonst…

„Du… hast mich gefunden…" Eher eine Feststellung, aus der hervor kam, das sie mehr verlangte als nur diese Feststellung, die sie schon geahnt hatte… Eine Feststellung die hervor kroch, da saß, nicht gehen wollte…

„Du hast am Straßenrand gelegen… Es waren so viele Autos, die ihren Scheinwerfer auf dich fallen ließen, so viele, die dich gesehen haben könnten, aber es war als würde sie es nicht interessieren, vielleicht glaubten sie nicht das dort jemand liegen könnte… Gesehen haben musste man dich, es war so offensichtlich… Du lagst nicht verdeckt, nicht begraben, nicht weit entfernt der Straße… Du warst einfach sichtbar… Ich dachte du wärst tot, nicht mehr am Leben… Du wirktest wie eine leblose Hülle, bildete mir eine deine Seele über dir schweben zu sehen… Alles nur Schein… Alles nur gedacht… Ich hielt an, sah nicht ob du atmest, warst kalt und blass… Ich berührte deine Haut und du hast die Augen aufgeschlagen… Sagtest nur ´Hermine, das ist mein Name… Hermine…´ Das war alles was du mich wissen lassen wolltest, bevor du erneut die Augen geschlossen hast und weiter lagst, so zusammen gekrümmt, so abwesend, nicht auf dieser Welt… Ich habe dich auf den Rücksitz gelegt und bin einen kleinen Weg eingeschlagen, von dem ich wusste, dass er zu einem Hügel führte auf dem sich Jugendliche treffen… Jugendliche, wenn sie Dinge tun wollten, die andere nicht sehen oder wissen sollten. Irgendwann bist du dann erneut erwacht… Ich gab dir etwas zu trinken und du hast getrunken, als wäre alles selbstverständlich… Und dann hast du mich angesehen, mit leeren Augen, die mich durchdrangen und wir saßen eine Weile dort da, nur um uns anzusehen… Du warst so verloren in dir selbst… Und an den Rest müsstest du dich erinnern…"

Er hatte es gesagt, als hätte er es auswendig gelernt… War es nun so oft gedacht? War es so oft durchdacht weil er es nicht glauben konnte? Oder war es… erfunden, sich vorgesagt, weil er die Frage erwartet hatte…? Er wirkte, als würde er denken sie glaubte ihm… Denn sie lächelte, ohne zu wissen warum sie es tat, registrierte nicht einmal dass sie es tat… Saß nur da und lächelte…

* * *

Das Zimmer war sehr geräumig, das er ihr gegeben hatte… Er meinte es wäre sein Gästezimmer, eingerichtet, falls Freunde oder Verwandte kommen würden… Es war so schön, es wirkte wie ein Haus für Puppen, so künstlich und kindlich und doch so perfekt. Sie war verwundert, dass ein Mann solch ein Zimmer einrichten konnte…

Vor ihr stand ein sehr großes cremefarbenes Himmelbett, mit Vorhängen aus Spitze. In der einen Ecke standen mehrere Korbstühle und ein Tischchen, auf dem ein paar Zeitschriften gestapelt waren. Neben dem Bett stand jeweils ein Nachttisch, auf dem weiße Lilien in sehr alt wirkenden Vasen standen und neben dem Bett an der Wand befand sich ein großer Schrank verziert mit Kirschblumen, geschnitzt aus dem hellen Holz. Er hatte gemeint sie solle sich ausruhen… Solle für sich sein, damit sie etwas nachdenken konnte, sich entspannen konnte. Fühlte er nicht dass sie darunter litt alleine zu sein, Gedanken zu haben? Wie sollte er auch… Er hatte es gesagt nachdem sie gefragt hatte… Eine Frage, die er nicht erwartet hatte, weil er geglaubt hatte sie vertraue ihm… Sie hatte gefragt ob es stimmte was er ihr erzählt hatte, das er sie gefunden hatte… Malfoy hatte nur gemeint das es selbstverständlich die Wahrheit gewesen war, das er keinen Grund hatte sie zu belügen… Sie hatte gespürt, dass es nicht stimmte, dass alles nur eine Lüge war, eine Fassade… Ein Theaterspiel, bei dem sie und er die Hauptrolle spielten… Innerlich wusste sie es, innerlich schrie jemand, das es anders gewesen war… Er schenkte ihr nur ein Lächeln, als wäre sie nicht ganz bei Sinnen und hatte sie etwas gefragt, das auch jetzt noch in ihrem Kopf hallte:

„Selbst wenn dies anders gewesen wäre, würdest du es denn wirklich wissen wollen?"

Es klang als würde er sie zwingen wollen das zu verinnerlichen… Sich selbst zu fragen ob sie das wollte… Es verwirrte sie…

„Natürlich… Ich weiß nicht mehr was war, nicht was je mit mir passierte, wer ich bin, wen ich kenne, woher ich stamme… Natürlich möchte ich wissen was eine Lüge ist und was real… was der Wahrheit entspricht!"

„Denkst du nicht, dass du das alles nur nicht mehr weißt, weil du dich selbst vor die Türe gestellt hast?"

Eindringlich, zwingend… Es war böse, es war voller Hass als er es sagte… Er zog über sie her, über ihre Gefühle, ihre Gedanken, ihre Worte…

„Ich meine… meinst du nicht, das du nur vergessen hast, weil dir etwas widerfahren war, das dich zutiefst verletzt hat? Irgendetwas unvorstellbar Grausames? Etwas, das zu schlimm war, als das du es noch wissen wolltest und somit dein Körper deine eigenen Erinnerungen verdrängt hat? Du hast dich selber gelöscht, weil du nicht ertragen hast was passiert war… Du alleine!"

Zuerst hatte sie gedacht er wolle erklären um sie nicht zu verletzen, um sich selbst zu korrigieren, damit er nicht zu streng klang. Aber gegen Ende seiner Worte war er in einen Tonfall gerutscht, der sie erniedrigte, sie herablassend niederschlug. Ihr Blick sprach Bände, Bände der Verwirrung, der Verletztheit… Und er… Er war voller Stolz, Stolz und Wut, Wut und Entschlossenheit, weil er sich selbst einreden wollte, dass er die Wahrheit sprach… Vielleicht war es anders… Aber vielleicht wollte er es sich nur selbst einreden, damit er wirklicher klang… Sie war nun hier, hier bei ihm, aber wollte es nicht sein, jedoch nicht gehen… Denn wohin auch… wohin? Nicht hier nur überall, aber sie wollte nicht gehen, konnte nicht.

Still und heimlich stahlen sich ihre Füße in das Bad, das er ihr gezeigt hatte… Es war dunkel, Fenster fehlten. Nur das Deckenlicht spendete Licht, gab die große Badewanne preis, die Wachbecken und die Dusche… Vor ihr stand er, ein großer Spiegel… Ein Spiegel so majestätisch, so kostbar verziert… So fest gehalten auf großen hölzernen Beinen… Sie spürte etwas, das auf ihrem Körper lag, wie Schmutz, wie Staub… Schmerzen… Lies die Hüllen fallen, die Kleidung gleiten und erstickte sich in sich selbst als sie die vielen Wunden sah… Die vielen Striemen und die blauen Flecken, die Blutergüsse und… Handabdrücke… Ihr Körper war übersäht, voll davon, voll von diesem Schmutz, der ihre Haut verunreinigte… Jedoch konnte sie ihren Blick nicht ablassen… Spürte auch nicht den Blick, den Blick Malfoys, wie er durch den Türspalt blickte, ohne jegliche Emotion in seinen Augen… Nur auf ihr liegend, selbst die vielen Wunden zählend… jedoch nicht im Stande selbst darüber nachzudenken, selbst darüber zu fühlen… Zu geschockt, zu unwissend, auch wenn er sich bei allem versuchte das Gegenteil einzureden… Das es ihm gleich war…

War es ihm gleich?


End file.
